The present invention relates to an apparatus for installing and removing the drive assembly of chain-driven vehicles.
With chain-driven vehicles it is often necessary, in order to make repairs to the drive assembly, to remove the drive assembly from the vehicle so that it will be accessible from all sides. In known chain driven vehicles, such as removal of the drive assembly is effectuated either toward the top or toward the rear.
When the removal takes place toward the rear, the entire rear end of the vehicle must be disassembled and the parts connected to the drive assembly must be removed. Moreover, either heavy lifting means, for example salvage vehicles with crane booms or hall cranes, are required to remove the drive assembly, or a completely level platform must be provided in order to support the rear end of the vehicle and the drive assembly during removal from, or installation in, the chain-drive vehicle.